OBS: Melhor não comentar em sala de aula
by makika
Summary: Todos já se perguntaram em como seria a vida pessoal dos professores de Hogwarts, aqui você descobrirá um pouco sobre esse universo mirabolante e pululante. AVISO: Altamente proibido para alunos. embora não impedirá nenhum, tenho certeza
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Quem nunca imaginou como seria a vida de um professor depois daquela aula cansativa na última sexta feira do ano?

E o que você pensaria, se seu professor fosse um perito em, por exemplo, transformações? Ou quem sabe, poções?

Ser um aluno de Hogwarts tem muitas vantagens, mas em todo o universo apresentado a nós, pouco se falou sobre a vida pessoal dessas pessoas tão curiosas e sábias, os professores de lá.

Sim, estou falando de Sprout, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick e tantos outros que já passaram por aquelas muralhas mágicas.

Nos capítulos a seguir você poderá ver um pouco sobre esse universo tão pouco explorado nos livros da mestra J.K. Rowling, e eu espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-los.

Makika

OBS: Obviamente estou pegando as personagens emprestadas dos livros Harry Potter, embora tenha criado algumas ao longo das histórias, e mesmo não sendo nada official, não custa nada deixar a mente viajar um pouco de vez em quando não é?


	2. Pomona Sprout

**Pomona Sprout**

- Vamos Hagrid, não acredito que seja tão pesado assim!

A professora Sprout apressava o guarda caças (e também professor) da escola na tarefa de trazer as árvores de Natal para dentro do castelo.

- Calma professora, a colheita desse ano foi realmente uma surpresa! Estão bem maiores que o normal.

Sim, realmente ele tinha razão, os pinheiros de natal, normalmente colocados como decoração por toda Hogwarts, haviam crescido assustadoramente naquele ano, considerando as condições climáticas totalmente desfavoráveis enquanto cresciam.

- Tudo bem Rúbeo, acho que consegue terminar de arrastá-los sozinhos não? Tenho que acabar de fazer alguns preparativos para a minha casa.

- Sim, está tudo bem. Obrigado Pomona.

Ela saiu apressada do frio cortante dos jardins, ainda inconformada que aquele homem pudesse ser tão resistente.

- Nem precisa visitar Pomfrey depois…

Chegando em seus aposentos, não muito longe da sala comunal de sua casa, Lufa-Lufa. A professora Sprout acendeu o fogo e preparou um banho.

- Ah, nada como um relaxante banho para enfrentar esse frio!

Áquela noite seria especial, como era o último fim de semana antes do fim do trimestre, os alunos era dispensados para visitar Hogsmeade e se quisessem fazer suas compras de Natal. E os professores também estavam incluídos nessa.

Não eram muitos os professores ou funcionários que tinham família fora da escola, mas Pomona era uma das exceções. Em todas as suas folgas, que não eram muitas, ela aproveitava para visitar o filho, que atualmente havia arranjado um ótimo trabalho como estágiario de Supervisor no Controle de Criaturas Mágicas, no Ministério da Magia.

Infelizmente, por conta do trabalho, seu filho Victor estava atualmente na América do Norte, estudando o comportamento um tanto anormal de uma colônia de gnomos, que haviam inventado de perturbar e assustar trouxas.

Com o conhecimento da situação, Minerva McGonagall havia convidado Sprout para acompanhá-la á um "adorável" passeio por Hogsmeade com outros professores, que sempre terminava no Três Vassouras, regado á cervejas amanteigadas.

Sabendo que todos sempre se arrumavam muito bem para tal ocasião, Pomona tratou de esfregar bem as unhas e dar um bom trato no cabelo, procurando em um livro antigo por algum feitiço que melhorasse o aspecto ressecado.

- Até aquelas plantas da estufa 3 estão mais vistosas!

Ela havia acabado de achar um bom feitiço e ido entrar em sua banheira, quando uma coruja começou a bicar insanamente o vidro de sua janela.

- Corujas! Sempre nas horas inoportunas.

A coruja entrou atordoada no aposento bem arrumado e aconchegante da professora, espalhando neve pelo chão.

- Oh! Por merlin! É a coruja do Victor!

Ela abriu a carta que a ave trazia desesperadamente, odiava pensar que algo poderia ter acontecido á seu filho, mas felizmente, eram boas notícias.

_Olá mamãe,_

_Tudo correu muito bem com os gnomos, algum engraçadinho havia alterado a memória deles, mas achá-lo já não é mais problema nosso!_

_Estarei voltando para casa na véspera do Natal, sendo que ainda tenho alguma papelada e relatórios para preencher._

_Como está Hogwarts? Bonita como sempre? E os pinheiros? Funcionaram bem com aquele tônico que achei no Canadá?_

_Espero que você se divirta nesse fim de semana, te vejo na véspera do Natal, tenho algumas surpresas._

_Com amor, Victor._

_OBS: Tem a ver com Georgina._

A mulher sorriu enquanto lia a carta de seu filho, sempre tão responsável e atencioso. Mas quais seriam as surpresas que ele queria contar? E ainda relacionadas á nora?

Mal ela sabia que nessa véspera de Natal, ela descobriria que seria vovó.

**N/A: Oh meu deus, cuti cuti da tia! Sinceramente fiquei muito feliz com a ideia de a Sprout ter uma família além das plantas e as coisas mirabolantes daquelas estufas, espero que vocês também tenham gostado! Por favor, comentem! É só apertar no botãozinho verde abaixo (e da cor de algumas plantinhas da futura vovó *__*)**


	3. Filius Flitwick

**Filius Flitwick**

A neve insistia em cair naquela sexta-feira.

Felizmente, não seria uma nevezinha a toa que desanimaria o Professor Flitwick , era o fim do trimestre, e com os alunos liberados para passear e exercitar seus instintos consumistas em Hogsmeade, ele também estava livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Nos últimos vinte anos, ele e alguns outros professores criaram a tradição de sair nesse dia para apreciar as vitrines decoradas e bebericar alguma coisa no Três Vassouras. Madame Rosmerta já estava habituada á esperá-los nessa data.

Houveram alguns anos, que por conta de um certo exagero nos uísques de fogo e uns palmos de neve a mais, ele havia se perdido no meio do caminho de volta á escola, mas fora socorrido por uma Minerva McGonagall furiosa e/ou um Dumbledore um tanto caridoso.

Após esses episódios, e um certo trauma, ele foi proibido por McGonagall (na vdade ela fez apenas uma observação, que soou como ameaça de vida), e assim teve que substituir o uísque de fogo por uma suave calda de cereja com soda e gelo enfeitada com um guarda sol. Totalmente inofensivo.

Normalmente, além de passar pelo três vassouras com os colegas, Filius também frequentava o cabeça de javali, um bar nem tão requisitado como o vassouras, mas com igual apreço do homenzinho.

Poucos sabiam, mas ele havia sido um grande duelista quando jovem, e seu talento para tal lhe abriu muitas portas, sendo uma delas como Professor de Feitiços, mas também fez muitos amigos, do clube de duelos.

Em suas folgas, Flitwick costumava ficar no castelo para desencantar alguma tramóia preparada por algum aluno ou por Pirraça, ou ajudar nos preparativos para alguma festa, mas quando nenhuma dessas coisas o impedia de sair, ele gostava de ir ao Cabeça de Javali, onde podia jogar cartas, beber seu uísque de fogo (e fugir de Minerva quando voltasse) e muitas vezes, reencontrar algum amigo.

Ultimamente, numa dessas andanças ao Cabeça de Javali, ele esbarrou com um velho conhecido, Morgan.

- Filius! Por Merlin, você está feio como um tolete! (1)

- Hahaha, e você cheira a bombas de bosta!

Depois dos cumprimentos formais, eles escolheram uma mesa nos cantos do bar para se sentar.

- Ei! Dois uísques de fogo aqui!

- Melhor não Morgan, vou ficar com a calda de cereja com soda.

- Calda de cereja com soda? Filius, você foi capado?

- Que?!? Claro que não! É que eu só acho melhor não começar o ciclo de uísque esta noite, tem muitos alunos no vilarejo, tenho uma reputação a zelar.

- E uma McGonaggal para temer. Não é?

- Como você…

- Falou em alunos, automaticamente temos o assunto Minerva, e sabe, eu sei que ela odeia gente bêbada…

Morgan havia sido um caso antigo da professora, mas Flitwick duvidava que ele ainda era gamado nela.

- Foi por isso que terminamos. Uma pena.

É, ele ainda era gamado nela.

- Como ela está?

- A mesma de sempre. – Disse Flitwick, pegando sua calda de cereja em mãos, enquanto Morgan já pedia o Segundo uísque de fogo.

Os minutos foram passando, Filius já queria ir embora, a neve tinha parado de cair e ele não aguentava mais a tentação dos uísques chamando seu nome lá do balcão. Morgan já estava pra lá de Bagdá (q-), e começou a se lamentar do fim com Minerva, e depois, as peripécias de ambos.

- E quando uma vez ela se transformou em gato pra me surpreender na cama…

Morgan estava bêbado, já falava coisas que Flitwick preferia não ouvir e que provavelmente não ia esquecer tão cedo.

"No café da manhã olharei pra cara dela, vou pensar no que o Morgan disse, vou rir... E bom, vai ser perigoso"

Até que, a porta do lugar se abre, e entra ninguém menos que Minerva McGonaggal acompanhada de Dumbledore.

- Filius! Te procuramos no vilarejo inteiro! – Disse uma Minerva quase maternal. Ela sempre o tratava como criança, Flitwick sempre achou que isso se devia por conta do seu tamanho.

- Pois é, mas acho que ele está bem ocupado por aqui. – Disse um Dumbledore com um sorriso no rosto, observando o rosto do indivíduo Morgan focar em Minerva. Dumbledore adorava tirar sarro dos casos de Minerva, tanto na frente quando longe da mesma.

A bruxa fez uma expressão dura ao constatar que Morgan estava bêbado.

- Bom… - ela prosseguiu, ignorando Morgan – Eu e Alvo estamos subindo para o castelo, se quiser nos acompanhar.

- Bminelbula (hic), bmedeu abmoru! (minerva, meu amor!) - Disse Morgan estendendo um copo de uísque.

- Desculpe, não compreendo. Vamos Alvo.

Flitwick pode notar o constrangimento da mulher, e jurou que pôde ver bochechas corarem. Alvo sorria.

Finalmente, o homenzinho, se aproveitando da deixa de Minerva e Dumbledore, pagou uma parte da conta e foi acompanhar os amigos. Dumbledore resolveu parar numa loja de livros, deixando Minerva e Flitwick a sós para subir até o castelo.

- Então…

- Então o que?

- Você viu o Morgan… Ele falou bastante de você Minerva.

- Ele é um bêbado imprestável, Filius!

- Mesmo assim, você não achava isso quando…

- Quando o que?!?! (Filius morria de medo que ela o transformasse num hamster nessas horas)

- Deixa pra lá…

- Diga Filius! (nessas horas ele achava que ela o transformaria em um ganso rosa)

- Bom, ele deixou escapar coisas bem constrangedoras…

A professora comprimiu a boca, estreitou os olhos e voltou a olhar pra frente.

- Sabe o que?

- Não, e não quero saber o que aquele idiota andou dizendo dessa vez.

- Tudo bem, então eu acho que posso sair contando como piada para os outros professors não?

- Não ouse.

- Tipo uma piada onde a mulher se transforma em gato pra surpreender o homem na cama… Muito boa essa.

Minerva arregalou os olhos, e por trás de suas lentes do ocúlos quadrado, ele pôde ver chamas de raiva, ou ódio, ou instinto assassino, você escolhe.

- Filius, se você fizer isso…

- Só tenho uma condição Minerva, muito simples.

- O que?

- Quero voltar a tomar uísque de fogo quando eu bem entender.

- Oh, por merlin, vivo entre bêbados! Faça o que quiser Flitwick!

A professora se transformou em gato e disparou na frente.

Flitwick ficou lá, rindo, e considerou seriamente a possibilidade de voltar ao Cabeça de Javali, mas já estava tarde, e ele queria era mesmo poder se deitar.

Chegou em seus aposentos no castelo, tirou seus sapatos com neve e foi diretamente ao rádio, onde narravam um jogo de Quadribol.

Ele sempre quis ser jogador de quadribol, mas com seu tamanho nunca lhe permitiram ser mais que a goles nos treinos.

Então ele se deitou, abaixou o volume do rádio e pensou nas conquistas do dia, poderia voltar a tomar uísque de fogo quando bem entendesse!

Essa era uma das coisas que ele gostava no quadribol (não o uísque, seus bêbados!), a imprevisibilidade de cada jogo, a adrenalina!

Nas férias, ao invés de preferir Londres, ele gostava de se aventurar. Sim, estava aí um lado que muitos não conheciam no professor, ele era amante de esportes radicais, um caçador de adrenalina!

Não importava se eram feitos para trouxas, ou se era algo inventado por bruxos, Flitwick queria testar todos.

Muitas pessoas estranhavam quando viam tal homenzinho com suas vestes berrantes se arriscar em algo arriscado como o Bungee Jump Bruxo, onde não havia corda, você devia simplesmente pensar em algum feitiço para retornar.

Trouxas também costumavam rir de tal aparência, mas ficavam admirados com a coragem do professor, que mal sabiam eles, tratava os esportes trouxas como um tanto quanto monótonos e fáceis de se escapar.

A cultura por perigo do professor frequentemente preocupava os colegas, mas de alguma forma, eles já haviam aceitado, ou se conformado, ou apenas ignorado (como Snape) "o lado aventura" de Flitwick.

No jantar do dia seguinte, todos estavam conversando animadamente sobre a partida de quadribol entre a Inglaterra e a Bulgária (a narrada no rádio), quando Flitwick começou a expor seus comentários sobre os esportes perigosos da Bulgária, até que Madame Hooch perguntou:

- Mas você gosta tanto de adrenalina, porque decidiu lecionar feitiços em Hogwarts?

- Sabe, acho que NADA, é mais imprevisível do que um aluno do primeiro ano, armado com varinha, tentando aprender os primeiros feitiços.

E bebericou mais um gole de uísque de fogo, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação da professora Minerva.

- Ei Flitwick, não sabia que havia voltado a beber. - Observou um Snape cético.

- É recente Severo. Você devia tentar também, faria muito bem ao seu mau-humor.

Alguns deram umas risadinhas, Minerva continuou encarando feio, e Snape, murmurando algo, espetou o frango assado.

E assim, Flitwick bebericou mais alguns goles de seu uísque…

**N/A: Ah, esse capítulo foi mais UHUL né, nada muito família, algo mais fora do padrão. Isso porque eu sempre olhei pro Flitwick e pensei nele saltando Bungee Jump.**

**(1) Tolete é um cogumelo carnudo e coberto de pêlos ralos, pretos e duros. Ele tem tentáculos no lugar de raízes e comem minhocas. É um dos alimentos preferidos dos gnomos.**

**Por favor, comentem! É só apertar no botão verde abaixo. :D Ficarei muito feliz e as lhamas também!!**


End file.
